Bets And Downy Beards
by teddybaer
Summary: Don't you see this annoying downy beard every 14 year old Hispanic guy has?" I asked her, disgusted by the beard.


**Hey guys,**

**I am back with a new story. And guess what? It's BADE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>„Ducks are disgusting animals"<p>

„No they're not. They are so sweet, when they want you to feed them"

"Yeah, and then you get all the germs from them. That's so sweet" I acted ridiculously.

"Then let's make a bet" Cat suggested.

"About what?"

"We'll ask one person. And if this person says that he or she likes ducks, I'll win"

"And if he or she says no? I'll win the bet?" I asked, trying to follow her suggestion. She nodded. That was a simple bet.

"Okay. Then let's do it. Wait! What will happen if I lose?" I asked carefully. She thought for a moment. You have to make out with a boy I'll choose then. I nodded.

"What about me?" she asked excitedly.

"Ough, can I think for a while?" I asked. My brunette friend nodded eagerly.

"We can ask Sinjin." I suggested, as we headed towards him.

"Sinjin!" I shouted.

"Yeah Jade?"

"Do you like ducks?" Cat asked him. He began to think.

"Well…"

"Don't say something wrong" I muttered, threatening him. Cat heard that.

"…no"

"What no?" Cat asked.

"I don't like ducks, just like Jade" Sinjin said smiling towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Get a life, Sinjin" I said.

"Okay!" he said rushing away.

"I won!" I said, turning, so I stood face to face to Cat.

"Yeah, _won_" she said crossing her arms offended "You blackmailed him"

"Blackmailed him? I didn't" I said in an innocent tone.

"Sure you didn't" Cat said, not believing me "That doesn't count" she added.

"Whatever"

"Ouh, let's ask Andre" Cat said, when she saw him standing next to his locker. I followed her, as she walked to him.

"Hey Andre, do you like ducks?" Cat asked happily. Andre looked at her bitterly.

"Don't talk about ducks in my presence ever again" he said agonized.

"How come?" I asked curiously. He sighed.

"When I was seven," he started, remembering the bad incident "I went to the lake to feed the ducks with bread." He stopped and took a deep breathe. "Well, I think they either didn't like the bread, or they didn't like me, because while feeding them, one of them bit me and hunted me through the park. I ended up in the lake, crying." he remembered, pretending to cry slightly. I chuckled.

"So…" I said "looks like I won. For real"

"I know" Cat said, lowering her head, as if she was sad "What will I be doing?" she asked. I smiled mischievously.

"Let me dye your hair bright red." she gasped, while touching her brunette hair carefully.

"No" she shouted.

"Betting debts are debts of honour"

"I don't care!" Cat shouted.

"Than you can't be honoured" I said. "It would suit you perfectly" I added.

"You think?" she asked incredulously. I nodded, smiling brightly.

"And it would remind everyone of red cupcakes. You do like red cupcakes, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll do it" she clapped her hands excitedly.

I dyed her hair on the same day, after school. Her mother wasn't as excited about that as Cat was. But she couldn't turn it back, because we didn't tell her before we dyed her hair. That's how Cat got red hair…because of a bet about ducks. Thanks to Andre's funny incident.

The next Monday in school, Cat and I were standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at a crowd of people.

"What are they doing?" I asked Cat, who played with her red hair. She really liked it.

"There is this new student…Beck is his name, I guess."

"And he is so freaking awesome, that everybody, even boys, are all over him?" I said, not believing that the crowd of people was because of a new student.

"Maybe they are curious" Cat said shrugging. "But he's handsome" Cat said chuckling.

"You've seen him?" I asked her.

"Yup" And that's when some students from the crowd moved a bit and I saw his face. _Handsome_ I thought.

"He looks goooood" I said, stretching the good.

"I know, right?" Cat said excitedly "I think he is Indian" she suddenly said.

"Indian?" I asked as if it was ridiculous "No, he looks Hispanic"

"I think Indian fits more perfectly."

"Does he smell like curry? Does he look like he just jumped out of a Bollywood movie?" I asked rhetorically, but Cat didn't understand.

"I don't know. But he is not Hispanic. Does he look like he just jumped over a frontier?" she asked, triumphant.

"I don't know, maybe." I shrugged. "But yes, he is Hispanic. Don't you see this annoying downy beard every 14 year old Hispanic guy has?" I asked her, disgusted by the beard.

"I don't understand pre-pubescent guys, who don't shave that fluff. Someone has to tell them, it's not looking good, it'd be better a girl." I said, getting distracted by his fluff. I was fixating it, until Cat shook me slightly. I looked at her. A cheeky smile was on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"A bet" she simply said. I raised an eyebrow.

"We will go to Beck and ask him whether he is Indian or Hispanic." she said and I smirked.

"If I win" I said "You have to make out with Rex" I finished.

"Rex? He doesn't like me" Cat said sadly.

"I don't care"

"Okay. And if I win, you have to ask him out"

"Ask Rex out?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Noooo" she said stretching the 'no' "You have to ask Beck out" I gulped.

"No, I won't. He is Indian, you're right" I said nervously. She shook her head in a '_that doesn't count'_ kind of way.

"Betting debts are debts of honour" she repeated, what I told her before.

"Fine" I finally gave in.

"Hey Beck" Cat said running towards him, as the crowd disappeared "My friend and I were wondering, where you are from" she said as I approached. I waved a 'hi' to him, he just smiled a gorgeous smile. I blushed, but he didn't notice.

"Well, I'm from Virginia, I just moved –" he started but was cut off by Cat who shook her head.

"We don't mean where you lived before, we mean –"

"Your migration background, or that of your parents" I cut her off. He nodded in understanding.

"My father is British and my mother is Indian"

"Yay" Cat jumped happily around, embracing a surprised Beck and sticking out her pink tongue at me. I rolled my eyes. Gr_eat _I thought.

"I'll go ask Andre if he likes pink elephants" Cat said and with that she was gone. Beck and I were standing there in an awkward silence. I looked down at my shoes, trying to avoid eye contact. I could feel 2 pairs of eyes watching me. Beck's and Cat's. I knew I had to do it. I took a very deep breath.

"We are going on a date tomorrow evening" I said to him in an emotionless voice.

"We are?" he asked confused.

"Yes, we are" I answered coldly, trying to act strong. But right now all I wanted to do is to run away and hide.

"Okay, we are going on a date tomorrow evening" he said smirking.

"We are?" I asked surprised.

"Yes we are. You just said it, didn't you?"

"Well yes, but I thought you were going to say no"

"Why would you ask me, if you would think I was going to say no?"

"I don't know".

"So you don't want to go on a date tomorrow evening?" he asked confused.

"No"

"…"

"I mean yes. I want to." I answered, slightly confused.

The bell rang. He looked up at the ceiling.

"Gotta go to class" he said smirking.

"Yeah, me too."

"I'll see you later,..What's your name? I don't know your name yet" he said, noticing that he didn't ask me before.

"I won't tell you. Just wait until the date, because…"

"JADE! We have to go to class, you know Mr Gardner will be angry again" Cat said running towards us. I rolled my eyes and hit my forehead.

"Good timing" I hissed sarcastically.

"Jade, huh?" Beck said laughing. Cat looked confused.

"I'll see you at lunch" he said, turning around to walk to his class.

"Beck!" I shouted. He turned around, stopping.

"Yeah?"

"Go shave that thing that looks like a facial hair of a woman above your lips" I said. He touched his fluff.

"It's not sexy"

"Not sexy?"

"Not at all"

He smirked, as he nodded. What has he got himself into?

Cat's red hair? Based on a bet. Beck and me getting together? Also based on a bet.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked it!<strong>

**Tell me! **

**And don't forget to Review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
